1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to patient interfaces, particularly though not solely for use in providing Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) therapy or positive pressure ventilation to patients suffering from obstructive sleep apnoea (OSA).
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In the art of respiration devices, there are well known a variety of respiratory masks which cover the nose and/or mouth of a human user in order to provide a continuous seal around the nasal and/or oral areas of the face such that gas may be provided at positive pressure within the mask for consumption by the user. The uses for such masks range from high altitude breathing (ie. aviation applications) to mining and fire fighting applications, to various medical diagnostic and therapeutic applications.
One requisite of such respiratory masks has been that they provide an effective seal against the patient's face to prevent leakage of the gas being supplied. Commonly, in prior mask configurations, a good mask-to-face seal has been attained in many instances only with considerable discomfort for the user. This problem is most crucial in those applications, especially medical applications, which require the user to wear such a mask continuously for hours or perhaps even days. In such situations, the user will not tolerate the mask for long durations and optimum therapeutic or diagnostic objectives thus will not be achieved, or will be achieved with great difficulty and considerable user discomfort.
Where such masks are used in respiratory therapy, in particular treatment of obstructive sleep apnoea (OSA) using continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) therapy, there is generally provided in the art a vent for washout of the bias flow or expired gases to the atmosphere. Such a vent may be provided for example, as part of the mask, or in the case of some respirators where a further conduit carries the expiratory gases, at the respirator. A further requisite of such masks is the washout of gas from the mask to ensure that carbon dioxide build up does not occur over the range of flow rates. In the typical flow rates in CPAP treatment, usually between 4 cm H2O and 20 cm H2O, prior art attempts at such vents have resulted in excessive noise causing irritation to the user and any bed partners.
Various approaches have been developed in the prior art to attempt to reduce the noise when CPAP therapy is provided. For example, in PCT Patent Application No. WO98/34665 it has been proposed that the vent include a resilient plug with rounded edge apertures to reproduce noise. However, this is not entirely effective in eliminating the extra noise created by a vent at the mask.
In common with all attempts to improve the fit, sealing and user comfort is the need to avoid a concentrated flow of air at any portion of the respiratory tracts. In particular with oral masks or mouthpieces it is a disadvantage of prior art devices that the oral cavity may become overly dehydrated by use of the device, causing irritation and possible later complications.